


La Belle France

by amythystluna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythystluna/pseuds/amythystluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in nine days....</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle France

**Author's Note:**

> I followed an actual foreign-study itinerary: http://www.passports.com/Tours/TourDaybyday/La_Belle_France/# I also borrowed their title :) 
> 
> Thank you to my fantabulous beta N, and a HUGE thank you to the mods--you ladies are awesome, especially since I was the worst fest participant *EVER* this time around. /o\
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

  


  



End file.
